Pesta yang Tidak Terlaksana
by CALIC0
Summary: [#yamaguchiweek] Tsukishima menyanggupi datang ke pesta ulang tahun Yamaguchi. Namun acara tiup lilin pun tidak dapat ia saksikan.


**Haikyuu!** **© Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pesta yang Tidak Terlaksana © cnbdg2143101115**

 **#yamaguchiweek – Tadashi's bday  
spesial untuk Anne Garbo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tsukki~! Ya, ya, ya? Datang ke perayaan ulang tahunku, ya? Plis….~ Tidak bawa apa-apa tidak masalah. Yang penting Tsukki datang."

Rengekan itu terus menggema sedari seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahun pemuda yang penuh bintik-bintik di wajah itu.

"Tidak ramai kok. Hanya aku, orang tuaku, lalu Tsukki. Ya, ya, ya?"

Menggelayut ke lengan, tak berhenti memohon-mohon. Kedua pemuda jangkung itu berhasil menarik massa untuk penasaran tentang kehebohan mereka. Telinga Tsukishima berdenging diteriaki permohonan bernada tinggi si Yamaguchi, yang akan berganti umur menjadi 17 pada 10 November nanti— tepatnya hari ini.

"Kaa-san bilang kangen pada Tsukki. Ayolah~"

Mirip gadis manja, lengan Tsukishima kebas diganduli lilitan lengan kurus Yamaguchi di sepanjang jalan pulang selepas latihan voli. Telinga yang disumpal headphone gagal menamengi suara berisiknya.

Tsukishima memang belum menjanjikan apa-apa mengenai kehadirannya ke acara ulang tahun teman dekatnya itu. Ia malas, tidak suka keramaian. Inilah penyebabnya Yamaguchi terus membuntutnya meminta konfirmasi.

"Tsuk—"

Si tinggi berkacamata berdecak akhirnya. "Aku datang, asal kau berhenti merengek."

"HORE!"

Lalu Tsukishima ditinggalkan dengan telinga yang berdenging kencang berkat teriakan si brunet, yang kini telah berlari kencang menuju ke rumahnya. Mungkin hendak membantu ibunya bersiap-siap tetek-bengek pesta ulang tahun.

"TSUKKI! JAM 7 MALAM! KUTUNGGU YA!"

Tsukishima mengangguk sewajarnya, walau yakin tidak terdeteksi Yamaguchi saking kencangnya ia berlari. Desahan panjang diulur keluar. Kadang-kadang lelah juga berteman dengan Yamaguchi yang semakin hari semakin mirip Hinata, berisik. Mungkin ia akan memikirkan cara agar si pendek itu tidak dekat-dekat dengan sahabatnya. Gawat bila ada dua Hinata.

Melangkah pulang, Tsukki mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kirinya. Sudah nyaris pukul lima sore ternyata. Sebaiknya ia pulang dan mandi, mungkin beristirahat dengan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya sesaat juga agar merasa segar.

Oh, mendadak ia ingat belum membungkus kado untuk Yamaguchi.

"Ck."

Wajah Tsukishima mendadak bersemu merah, membayangkan dirinya akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun dikemas kertas kado bercorak merah dengan sentuhan pita putih. Hadiah yang sebetulnya telah ia persiapkan sejak sebulan lalu.

.

 _Tahun ini usiamu kembali berkurang, Tadashi_.

.

Tubuhnya telah segar. Tidur efektif 15 menit, membungkus kado, kemudian mandi. Dan … sumpah! Baru kali ini Tsukishima kesulitan memilih pakaian apa yang pantas untuk acara ulang tahun. Ia tahu Yamaguchi akan semasa bodoh bila Tsukki memakai baju rombeng juga asalkan ia datang, tetapi pribadi Tsukishima berteriak agar ia berpenampilan _all out_. Tsukshima wajib tampan hari ini.

"Eciee Kei adikku yang tampan kesulitan memilih baju."

Kurang ajar kakaknya itu. Sempat-sempatnya tadi ia mengintip ke kamar si bungsu hanya untuk menggoda dan memergokinya tengah mematut diri di depan cermin— untuk pakaian ke-7 yang ditelaahnya dalam 10 menit terakhir.

Berkaos gelap ditutupi kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah dan dipadan celana jeans hitam yang menunjukkan kejenjangan kakinya, Tsukishima pamit pada ibunya untuk ke rumah Yamaguchi. Dua bungkusan kado di tangan (satunya dari ibu Tsukki), si rambut kuning melangkah menuju acara ulang tahun sahabatnya.

"Tadashi pasti berkomentar panjang karena kau wangi sekali, Kei."

BLAM! Pintu depan dibanting demi menutupi malunya. Memang salah sesekali menyemprot wewangian pada badan atletisnya?!

.

 _Selamat ulang tahun_.

.

Untuk alasan yang tidak Tsukishima mengerti, setiap langkah yang membawanya ke rumah keluarga Yamaguchi ternyata menambah cepat tempo degup jantungnya. Terus-terusan, di sepanjang jalan pikirannya melanglang buana membayangkan ruangan terang dengan aksesoris penuh warna, pita, balon, hidangan, serta lilin menyala di atas kue. Ada Yamaguchi di sana, tersenyum kelewat lebar, menyambutnya suka cita. Ibu Yamaguchi yang tidak kalah hebohnya memeluknya erat, mengucap terima kasih sudah datang.

Ah, pipinya menghangat, termasuk hatinya. Kerikil ditendang hanya untuk memutar pikiran ke memori lain.

Dan, tanpa diduga tanpa terasa, bangunan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Yamaguchi sudah di depan mata. Lampu sudah dinyalakan. Pintu depan pun menganga lebar menyambutnya.

"Kenapa pintunya dibuka?" tanya Tsukishima bermonolog. Aneh sekali menunggu kedatangan Tsukishima dengan membuka pintu lebar-lebar begini, mempertontonkan lorong rumah yang di ujungnya sudah terlihat ada tangga itu. Biasanya, biarpun sudah janjian akan mampir pintu rumah akan tetap ditutup.

Perasaan Kei mendadak tak enak.

Mengantungkan dua kadonya hingga berjejalan terjepit fabrik jeans, Tsukishima memasuki rumah Yamaguchi, yang terasa … begitu mencekam. Entah ada apa, namun perasaan Tsukishima kuat akan ada hal tak menyenangkan tengah terjadi. Ah, atau ia hanya tidak siap bila mendadak dikagetkan Yamaguchi yang menyambutnya heboh?

Kakinya membawa ia masuk semakin ke dalam, menuju ruang keluarga, tempat yang disinyalir menjadi tempat perayaan dilaksanakan.

"Yamaguchi, aku dat—"

!

Langkah terhenti, jantung melompat tinggi hingga menyetop suplai oksigen sesaat ketika menyaksikan isi ruang keluarga yang benar adalah tempat akan diadakannya acara.

Pita-pita, topi ulang tahun, sajian mewah makanan dan minuman, kue ulang tahun ukuran jumbo. Semua … semua begitu berantakan, memercik ke sana sini, hancur lebur dan tidak berada di tempat semestinya. La-lalu kemana televisi layar besar yang ada di ruang keluarga ini? Tsukishima ingat ada tv plasma ukuran lebih dari 40" diletakkan dekat dinding. Lalu home teather lengkap hobi ayahnya. Lalu lukisan besar. Kemana?

Mata Tsukishima membola kelewat lebar. Jujur ia menjadi takut, tapi rasa takut berkat ruang yang mirip gelas dipecahkan ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia temukan setelahnya.

Di sofa. Seonggok tubuh seorang wanita dewasa yang Tsukishima ingat sebagai ibu dari Yamaguchi. Mengenakan dress selutut dengan motif bunga-bunga warna biru, ternoda oleh muntahan merah darah dari tusukan dalam pada dada kiri.

Tak jauh dari sofa, tepatnya di lantai, ada sosok pria dewasa masih mengenakan pakaian kerja. Ayah Tadashi, dengan tas kotak coklat berada tak jauh dari tangan kirinya yang … terputus. Terlempar jauh dari jasad tanpa jiwa pria ramah itu.

Dan …

"Yamaguchi?"

Ini bukan suara Tsukishima. Mana mungkin ia mengeluarkan suara seperti menahan tangis. Tenggorokannya tidak mungkin tercekat. Tidak mungkin kan walau menyaksikan teman dekatnya. Sahabat dengan rambut cokelat berantenanya. Yang selalu cerita, berusaha untuk terus maju, dan pernah memarahinya demi menyadarkan Tsukki-nya dalam posisi _begitu_?

Berbaring tengkurap di atas banjir darahnya sendiri dari leher yang dikoyak jahanam. Mulut membuka, mata membuka lebar. Tangan kiri yang kini basah oleh merah serta tinggal berjari 4 itu menggenggam sebuah ponsel belepotan darah. Dari layarnya Tsukki bisa melihat isi pesan [Tsukki, sudah di jalankah? Aku tunggu 3] yang tinggal di kirim.

Tubuhnya limbung, berlutut lemas di depan jasad sahabatnya, salah satu korban pencurian yang melukai korbannya dengan kejam yang kini marak dikabarkan tengah berkeliaran. Siapa berpikir bahwa keluarga Yamaguchi akan menjadi salah satu korban kekejaman manusia-manusia biadab itu.

Kei menangis otomatis, tanpa malu. Toh hanya malaikat pencabut nyawalah yang menyaksikannya kini. Mengangkat tubuh Yamaguchi, merangkul dan memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa orang yang begitu ia sayangi, berteriak tertahan ketika leher Yamaguchi yang terkoyak ternyata putus berkat goncangan. Kepala berantena itu menggelinding menjauh dari tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Kei.

"Yamaguchi … aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Aku belum memberikan hadiahku." Pelukan dipererat, ingus membanjiri wajahnya yang basah oleh lelehan air mata. Kaca mata berembun. "Dan aku juga belum mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Yamaguchi."

Percuma ia menangis. Percuma polisi menginspeksi. Toh Yamaguchi sudah tidak ada.

Bersama pesta ulang tahun yang tidak pernah terlaksana.

.

 _Maafkan aku belum sempat mengatakan,  
aku mencintaimu._

* * *

 **Pojok CN** : selamat ulang tahun bebeb Tadashi kembaranku yg unyu. Maafkan diriku kejam padamu. Semoga Kei segera menyusulmu (loh?)  
Makasih sudah mampir! Maapken tragedi ultah ini.


End file.
